Envie
by shinobu24
Summary: Quand une envie est aussi intense, il n'y a qu'un moyen d'y échapper, c'est d'y céder. Ratting M (Felicity/Oliver)


**Envie**

 **Ma première fanfic dans le monde d'Arrow. J'ai tellement été frustrée par ce début de saison 3, que j'ai écris cet OS. Attention c'est un ratting M.**

 **Disclaim: les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Laissez moi une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir et désolée pour les fautes restantes.**

Felicity se tenait debout, son regard détaillait le lit d'Oliver. Depuis la mort de sa mère il avait investi leur repère secret et y vivait quotidiennement. Elle enleva ses lunettes qu'elle déposa sur la table et baissa la tête pour se masser la nuque. Elle aimait passer son temps devant un écran d'ordinateur, pour son plaisir ou son travail mais il y a des jours où c'était plus difficile. Elle se sentait frustrée en ce moment, elle s'était amourachée d'Oliver depuis longtemps. Un homme viril, qui sauvait ses concitoyens sans rien demander en retour, il y avait de quoi se mourir d'amour, et elle pouvait très bien fantasmer vu le nombre de fois où il s'était donné en spectacle torse nu devant elle. Le fait nouveau c'est qu'il s'était déclaré, ils avaient eu un rendez-vous, tout avait bien commencé avant cette attaque qui eut pour effet de le faire reculer après ce court rapprochement. Elle avait perdu Oliver en tant qu'amant mais aussi la complicité qu'ils avaient jusqu'à maintenant.

Elle souffla, releva la tête et senti une présence derrière elle. Au moment où elle allait se tourner, un torse puissant se cala contre son dos pour l'en empêcher.

\- Je peux te faire un massage si tu as mal au cou, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Oliver !, sa voix mal assurée mourut.

Il glissa sa main droite dans son cou et appuya de son pouce le long de sa colonne en le glissant vers l'extérieur. Sa main gauche était posée sur son épaule. Felicity ne bougeait pas, elle tentait de contenir les gémissements de plaisir qui naissaient. Elle se recula pour sentir son torse contre son dos et son bassin contre ses fesses. Elle senti Oliver se tendre, il continuait ses massages et il approcha son visage de son oreille. Elle senti son nez caresser son cou puis son oreille. Ses lèvres glissèrent alors pour lui murmurer :

\- Défais tes cheveux Felicity. Sa voix douce contenait son excitation.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'on devrait faire ça Oliver, c'est toi-même…, il la coupa en déposant un doigt sur ses lèvres fuchsia de la couleur de sa robe. Ce contact l'électrisa.

\- Défais tes cheveux.

Cette fois-ci, elle s'exécuta. Elle senti Oliver se reculer légèrement pour la laisser faire tout en gardant le contact contre ses fesses. Ses longs cheveux blonds retombèrent en cascades, Oliver s'approcha et plongea sa tête dedans pour les humer. Elle l'entendit soupirer. Il passa sa main contre son dos pour ramasser ses cheveux et les faire passer sur son épaule gauche, il glissa sa main droite plus avant dans son cou gracile, son pouce glissa le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son menton. Sa jugulaire en battant venait frapper délicatement la peau d'Oliver. Elle senti ensuite sa joue rappeuse caresser son cou et ses lèvres déposer un baiser au coin au début de sa mâchoire.

Tout en la maintenant par le cou, il fit glisser sa main gauche de son épaule à sa hanche. Il l'agrippa et se serra plus fortement contre elle.

\- Mmmh Felicity.

\- Oliver. Elle glissa sa main droite en arrière pour attraper sa nuque et le presser contre son cou.

Il commença à se déhancher contre elle doucement pour lui faire sentir son excitation tout en déposant des baisers. Il libéra son cou de sa main et la fit glisser pour caresser sa peau laiteuse et douce jusqu'à la fermeture éclair de sa robe. Il la fit glisser tout doucement en écoutant les gémissements que maintenant Felicity ne pouvaient contenir. Il attrapa la main de Felicity qui était calée dans sa nuque et la plaça devant elle pour pouvoir faire glisser les brettelles de ses épaules. Il empoigna alors le bustier pour repousser la robe sur son corps et la laisser choir sur le sol.

Elle se senti sans défense, en sous-vêtements entre ses bras puissants, gémissant et se languissant des caresses qu'il allait lui donner. Il glissa sa main gauche sur son sein, il senti la douceur de son soutien-gorge et la peau brûlante de son sein. A ce contact, elle se cambra pour se plaquer contre son érection et pour qu'il l'empoigne plus fortement. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière sur son épaule droite tout en lâchant un râle de plaisir. Sa main droite caressa son ventre en frôlant le haut de son string.

Il la fit pivoter pour qu'elle se retrouve face à lui, elle était tellement belle en sous-vêtements noir sur sa peau pâle, gémissant sous ses caresses. Elle rouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermés pour profiter de son plaisir. Elle sentait ses mains qui continuaient de découvrir son corps. Elle avait l'impression que chaque cellule se réveillait sous son touchée. Le regard d'Oliver après avoir plongé dans ses yeux fut attiré par sa bouche entrouverte pour lui permettre de ne pas suffoquer sous le plaisir. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis la lécha en se perdant dans la contemplation de sa bouche. Ses lèvres colorées ne demandées qu'à être embrassées, mordillées et à s'activer pour lui donner du plaisir. A cette pensée, il attrapa Felicity en plaquant ses mains des deux côtés de sa tête et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Felicity laissaient courir ses mains sur son torse musclé, après l'avoir si longtemps observé elle pouvait le caresser et senti sa force. Leur langue se trouvèrent sans tarder et se caressèrent avec passion. Elle passait ses mains dans ses cheveux courts et caressait sa mâchoire couverte de barbe naissante.

Ils rompirent le baiser pour pouvoir reprendre leur souffle. Leur désir contenu depuis si longtemps les emportait sans qu'ils ne puissent rien y faire. Ils pouvaient seulement ralentir légèrement les choses mais ils savaient qu'ils allaient atteindre l'orgasme ensemble. Felicity entrepris de déboutonner la chemise d'Oliver, elle défit un bouton après l'autre pour maintenir l'envi qui leur chauffait les reins. Oliver la regardait faire, elle parcourait son torse d'un regard gourmant tout en déposant des baisers plus ou moins appuyés. Elle lécha son téton tendu par l'excitation et elle obtint le résultat recherché. Il se pressa encore un peu plus contre elle en soupirant de plaisir. Quand elle eut fini de lui enlever sa chemise. Elle glissa ses mains dans son dos, caressa ses épaules, ses omoplates, sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ses reins qu'elle griffa tout en déposant des baisers sur ses pectoraux et en léchant ses tétons. Ses mains glissèrent ensuite jusqu'à son ventre et descendirent pour ouvrir sa ceinture. Elle laissa tomber le pantalon sur le sol et glissa sa main contre son sexe retenu encore par son boxer. A ce contact Oliver ravi la bouche de Felicity et la pénétra de sa langue. Elle continua de caresser son membre tendu en varient la pression de son toucher.

\- J'ai tellement envie de toi Felicity.

\- Alors pends-moi. Cette réponse crue le fit réagir sans attendre. Il la souleva en plaquant ses jambes de chaque côté de son bassin et la porta jusqu'à son lit. Il la déposa et se redressa pour pouvoir l'observer.

\- Tu es tellement belle. Elle s'allongea sur le lit et lui fit signe de venir la rejoindre tout en donnant un mouvement de cheville pour se défaire de ses talons aiguilles noirs. Oliver l'arrêta d'un geste. « Garde-les ».

Il la rechaussa et se positionna au-dessus d'elle sans la toucher, ses bras tendu de chaque côté de sa tête pour pouvoir la surplomber. Il l'observait, détailler les moindre grains de peau qu'elle avait, il voyait sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser au rythme rapide de sa respiration dû à l'attente. Il était excité, son membre tendu et prisonnier dans son boxer le faisait souffrir. Il avait envie de sentir ses mains douces et curieuses dessus. Il se baissa pour l'embrasser, il n'y avait que leurs lèvres et leur langue en contact. Puis il partit à la découverte de son corps avec sa bouche, il retrouva son cou qu'il griffa légèrement de sa barbe naissante, déposa un baiser entre ses deux seins. Il se releva pour la regarder dans les yeux, elle l'observait elle aussi. Il glissa sa main droite dans son dos pour défaire son soutien-gorge, fit glisser les bretelles et découvra complètement sa poitrine. La caresse du tissu qui glisse sa peau la fit frissonner. Il avala un téton entre ses lèvres tout en pinçant le deuxième entre son pouce et son index. Felicity se cambra en murmurant son prénom. Il délivra son téton de ses lèvres et joua avec sa langue. Puis il parsema le chemin entre ses deux seins de baisers, pour atteindre l'autre auquel il infligea le même traitement.

\- Ça ne me suffit pas que tu murmures mon prénom, je vais continuer jusqu'à ce que tu le cries.

\- Mmmh.

\- Tu as compris ?

\- Oui. Continue Oliver, souffla-t-elle.

Il continua de jouer avec ses seins tout en descendant une main jusqu'au dernier vêtement qu'elle portait. Il glissa sa main par-dessus le tissu, en donnant une légère pression au niveau de son clitoris. Il l'a senti se déhancher et donner un léger coup de bassin en lâchant un râle. Il fit quelques allers-retours en sentant l'humidification de son string, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire écarter les jambes. Il se redressa et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis il attrapa le dernier vêtement qui la couvrait et le fit glisser jusqu'à ses pieds. Une fois débarrassé de ce bout de tissu, il déposa un baiser à l'intérieur de son pied à la frontière de son talon aiguille vernis. Il senti la chaleur de sa peau et la douceur de sa chaussure. Il embrassa ensuite l'intérieur de sa cheville, son genoux, sa cuisse. Felicity était subjugué, elle le regardait lui donner du plaisir en douceur, il était positionné entre ses jambes. Elle se contenait de plus en plus difficilement, son corps avait commencé à se déhancher sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Elle ne pouvait pas le caresser car il était trop loin, elle passait sa frustration de ne pas pouvoir le toucher sur les draps en les agrippant.

\- Aaah Oliver, il la regarda.

Sa voix grave raisonna dans ses tripes. Il n'arriverait plus longtemps à se retenir. Il embrassa son sexe, caressa ses lèvres avec sa langue. Il fit plusieurs allers-retours avec sa langue tout en la pénétrant avec ses doigts. Elle se déhanchait et rejetait la tête en arrière en gardant la bouche entre-ouverte à cette première pénétration.

\- Oliver, arrête-toi ! Je veux jouir avec ton sexe en moi.

Il se redressa pour l'embrasser, elle lécha les lèvres de son amant pour se gouter. Oliver libéra son sexe qui se redressa contre son bas ventre. En le voyant Felicity écarta encore les cuisses pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait le sentir en elle maintenant. Oliver sentait ses talons aiguilles frottaient contre ses fesses.

Il la pénétra doucement, elle sentit son gland frotter contre son entrer pour la pénétrer l'instant d'après. Elle senti sa grosseur glisser en elle petit à petit, elle voyait qu'il se contrôlait pour ne pas la prendre sauvagement en écoutant son instinct. Il la pénétra jusqu'à la garde puis ressorti en gémissant. C'était tellement bon, elle était chaude et humide, et son sexe glissait en elle profondément. Il enchaina plusieurs va et vient sans qu'ils ne se quittent des yeux. Felicity avait calé ses jambes aux hanches d'Oliver et son bassin suivait le rythme de ses pénétrations.

\- Fais-moi jouir Oliver.

Il accéléra son déhanché, la prenant à chaque fois profondément. Il finit par la pilonner en regardant ses seins tressauter à chaque coup profond qu'il lui administrait. Elle jouit en criant son nom ce qui le fit venir en elle. Il s'écroula sur elle. Ils restèrent sans bouger quelques instants pour reprendre leur souffle puis elle le caressa dans le dos, souleva sa tête et déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. Il se retira d'elle pour se coucher à côté et la prendre dans ses bras.

Oliver se réveilla dans la nuit, la pénombre englobait la pièce. Son souffle était encore rapide, il descendit sa main à son boxer et senti l'humidité de son sous-vêtement. Il se retourna sur le côté. Il n'avait que ses fantasmes pour lui tenir chaud.


End file.
